


True lovers at peace

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Afterlife, Canarrow, F/M, Post Episode: s05e12 Freaks and Geeks, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Reunions, True Love, not for Olicity fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: After her death in Legends of Tomorrow 5x12, Sara reunites with Oliver. Not for Olicity fans.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	True lovers at peace

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So I just heard today, that Sara Lance has died on Legends of Tomorrow. And this time, she was ripped into pieces by zombies, so I have no idea how they will bring her back from that, if they do that is. So this leaves Mick as the only original cast member in the show, unless they somehow wrote him out too. I don't really know much of what goes on in that, as I don't keep up.
> 
> Sara's death actually happened a few days ago, and I only found out today. And I'm in shock since then.
> 
> Now sure they ruined her in Legends of Tomorrow Season 2 onwards, but her death still saddens me.
> 
> So all I am gonna say is RIP Sara Lance, third most important character in Arrowverse after Oliver and Barry (Kara who?), and I'm never gonna forget the Arrow Season 2 version of you, which was your best version so far, and now you can be content that your character isn't gonna be ruined any more than it already is (unless the Arrowverse hacks pull another resurrection out of their asses).
> 
> Anyway, let's begin.

Sara looked around at the gardens outside Queen Manor, feeling confused. Last thing she remembered was being ripped into pieces by zombies, brutally. She had been trying to divert them from the rest of her teammates, and she had succeeded, giving up her life in the process, just like Oliver had for the Multiverse, twice.

And right now, for reasons she wasn't sure of, she was suddenly bombarded with guilt. Guilt over how she had slept with women throughout multiple time periods, including those where people got killed for homosexuality.

She hadn't cared about her city or the fact that her father had died. She had never hated herself more in her life.

She walked to the Queen Manor and opened the door, and her jaw dropped as Oliver turned around to face her, a smile on his face.

"Ollie!" She cried out, her voice quivering as tears of guilt filled her eyes.

"Sara", Oliver said as they moved towards each other and kissed passionately, not wanting to let go.

As they parted, Sara said. "Ollie, I'm sorry. I know you were with Fel-"

"I didn't love her the way I love you, I only settled for her, and our marriage was getting toxic anyway. The only reason I didn't divorce her was because I wanted William and Mia to have somebody in their lives", Oliver said sincerely and Sara was both shocked and touched that Oliver loved her the same way even after all this time.

Guilt filling her, she started. "I failed you, I failed Star City. I stopped caring for it all after my resurrection-"

"It's all right, Sara", Oliver assured, to her shock. "I know now why you acted the way you did."

"Why?" She asked.

"When you were brought back, a piece of your soul, the piece that loved and cared for Star City, was left behind", Oliver revealed to her shock. "And that's why you came back different. But now, after your death, that piece has merged with you again. You are whole once more."

Sara's jaw dropped as she realized all of her behavior after her resurrection made sense. Not letting Oliver or Laurel help her, going off to romp through the timeline instead of helping Star City after her sister's death, sleeping with every man or woman she could, not caring her father had died, and considering her relationship with Ava (a clone!) better than her relationship with Oliver or Nyssa. And the sudden guilt she felt after her death now made perfect sense, as the piece of her that had cared was with her again.

"I am sorry", Sara said as she shook her head with tears in her eyes. "I should have come back-"

"It's all in the past now", Oliver said with a smile as he held her face. "I love you, always have, always will. And we can find our peace here."

"I love you too, Oliver, and I always will", Sara said as the two leaned into each other and kissed passionately again.

The two true lovers were now finally at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> And done. This was so therapeutic.
> 
> Anyway, this is my head-cannon now, and no one can change it. No! The shows ended! The shows ended!
> 
> The explanation that part of Sara's soul was left in the afterlife was taken from Phillipe363's 'Together in the afterlife' so thank you to him. Honestly, considering how bad Sara became LoT Season 2 onwards, this explanation makes perfect sense.
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
